


Curse

by Amberly Curtis (AriaSonata92886)



Series: Supernatural Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Mermaids, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaSonata92886/pseuds/Amberly%20Curtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are at it again. They have a new case that takes them to Malibu. People in an upscale, gated beach community claim to have sighted a mermaid. Mermaids? Yeah, right. But the boys are always up to a challenge, so they decide they need to investigate. Even though they're not sure this creature is evil, or even real, it's too good of an oppurtuntiy to check out. What they find, is not what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. California Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on a different FanFiction website. In fear they would take it down because of adult content I decided to post it here. I took it through a major revision and tweaked a lot of things. I do not own anything afilliated with Supernatural.

**Chapter One**   
**California Calling**

  
"Sam, are you crazy? There's no such thing as a mermaid," Dean argued.

  
Sam glared at Dean, "How can you say something like that? After everything we've ever seen. We have to at least check it out."

  
"Fine, it would be pretty sweet to meet the Little Mermaid. Where are we going again?"

  
"Um, Sea Breeze Estates in Malibu, California. It's a very rich, upscale type community."

  
"Sounds fancy. How are we gonna get in?" Dean questioned.

  
"There's a house for sale. We have an appointment to view the house with a realtor."

  
"What did you tell the realtor?"

  
"I told her that we're two brothers looking for a nice vacation house," Sam answered as he flipped through the brochure.

  
Dean stepped on the gas, “Awesome, let’s check this place out."

  
They drove for another hour. It would have been less if the freeway wasn't such a bitch to drive on. They made it to Sea Breeze Estates with five minutes to spare. The community was amazing. Every house had an ocean front view. Everything was uniform, the houses were well kept. Even the lawns were flawless. They drove up to the front gate where a guard was standing by.

  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" the guard asked politely.

  
Sam leaned over to the driver side, "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We have a 2:30 appointment with Joanie Welsh."

  
"Sure thing. She's waiting at the house. It's the fifth house on your right."

  
Sam smiled, "Thank you sir."

  
The guard pushed a button and the large iron gates opened. Dean drove down the private road to the mansion.

  
"Holy shit, look at the size of these houses. This chick is never gonna believe we can afford a place like this!"

  
"Oh will you relax. She just wants to sell a house and we're just looking. Besides, we just want to ask about the mermaid sightings," Sam shot back.

  
They parked in the driveway and got out of the car. Joanie came out of the house to greet them.

  
"Good afternoon gentlemen. Welcome to Sea Breeze Estates," she shook each of their hands as she greeted them.

  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

  
"Hi there. These houses are amazing."

  
"Yes, they really are. So, shall we start the tour. Please follow me."

  
Sam and Dean followed her up the walk way and into the house. The house was even bigger inside than it was outside.

  
"Alright, so this is the foyer. The floors are white marble as is the grand staircase. This house has a four car garage, living room, sitting room with a fire place, a ballroom, dining room, kitchen complete with appliances, 6 bedrooms; that includes a master bedroom, 6 bathrooms; one of them is the master bath. There is an attic and a basement. The basement is finished, so it's perfect for a game room as well as storage. There are also three dens," Joanie explained.

  
Sam was acting very casual, but Dean was practically drooling.

  
"Wow, this is a wonderful place. And does it have a view of the water?" Sam questioned.

  
Joanie smiled, "Well, of course. Come this way."

  
She led the two boys through the kitchen and out onto a large terrace. There was a perfect view of the ocean.

  
"Here you go. This terrace is perfect for parties or just casual, leisure activities."

  
"So, um, what can you tell us about the neighborhood. What are the other home owners like?" Sam questioned.

  
"Everyone is very friendly and very helpful. It's a quiet neighborhood. But everyone has a good time. I mean with the beach practically in the backyard there are a lot of community beach parties," Joanie replied.

  
Dean chimed in, "We did our own research about the community. We heard about sightings of a mermaid. Can you tell us anything about these?"

  
Joanie sighed, "Every place has its legends. Personally, I think it's nothing. Probably just a sea lion or a dolphin. That won't be a problem, will it?"

  
"Oh of course not. We just found it very interesting," Dean replied.

  
"Great, lets finish the tour," Joanie suggested.

  
Joanie took the two back inside and all over the house. They ended the tour back in the kitchen.

  
"Okay, well that's the place. Do you guys have any questions?"

  
"No, but is it okay if we’d like to take a walk around the block. You know, meet some neighbors, to get a feel of the atmosphere," Sam asked and put a huge grin on his face.

  
Joanie nodded, "Of course, take your time. I'm going to lock up. Be sure to give me a call when you've made a decision."

  
"Absolutely," Dean answered.

  
They left the house and headed up the sidewalk. They made their way down the street.

  
"So what's the plan?" Dean questioned.

  
"Well, let’s talk to some neighbors. See if they can tell us anything about the mermaid."

  
They continued down the sidewalk. They were half way down the street. There was no one outside on such a beautiful day.

  
"Where is everyone?" Dean asked.

  
"Well people do have jobs. Everyone's probably at work."

  
They reached the last house on the street. There was a girl outside playing with her dogs.

  
"Finally, a sign of life in this place," Dean stated.

  
They walked into the girl's front yard. As they crossed the threshold of her property, her three large dogs began charging them.

  
"Hey, hey! It's okay, we're not going to hurt you!" Sam shouted as he and Dean braced themselves.

  
"It's alright, sit boys!" the girl yelled.

  
The three dogs came to a halt and sat down. The girl walked over to Sam and Dean.

  
"We didn't mean to upset your dogs," Sam apologized.

  
"They weren't going to attack you. Trust me, if they were they wouldn't have stopped. So, what can I do for you boys?"

  
"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. We're looking into buying the house down the street. We just wanted to meet some of the neighbors and get to know the community."

  
"Hello Sam and Dean. I'm Illyria McNally, welcome to Sea Breeze Estates."

  
The boys walked closer to Illyria. Her dogs were happily wagging their tails.

  
"Those are some good guard dogs you've got there. What are they?" Dean questioned.

  
Illyria knelt behind her large dogs, "Well this handsome devil is Cerberus, he's a Great Dane; this moose is Artemis, he's a Newfoundland; and this monster is Anubis, he's an English Mastiff. They're very friendly, but if you're a stranger and trying to hurt me they'll tear your face off."

  
Sam's voice was a little shaky, "well that's good to have."

  
"Would you guys like to come in for a beer? It's the least I could do since you both look like you just saw your lives flash before your eyes."

  
"A beer would be great," Dean replied.

  
Illyria turned and her dogs were right behind her. They followed her into the house.

  
"The living room is right through there. Make yourselves comfortable, I'll get those beers," Illyria suggested.

  
The boys walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Moments later Illyria came in with three beers. She handed Sam and Dean each a beer and then sat down in a big white armchair. Her dogs positioned themselves around her and lied down on the floor.

  
"Wow, they sure are protective of you," Dean stated and took a swig of his beer.

  
"Yeah, they never leave my side. So what do you think of the neighborhood so far?"

  
"It's great. How do you like it?" Sam replied.

  
"I love living here. It's quiet and peaceful. And everyone is really friendly. Plus the beach is right here, it's really nice to fall asleep to the sounds of waves crashing and to wake up in the morning a see the sunrise over the water. The house is a little big, but I like it."

  
"How does your husband like it?" Dean questioned.

  
"I'm not married."

  
"Boyfriend?" Sam asked.

  
"Nope."

  
Dean stared at her curiously, "you live here all by yourself?"

  
"Sure do. I just haven't found Mr. Right yet. Besides, three guard dogs are better than a man any day, well for protection anyway"

  
"What do you think of that whole mermaid thing?" Sam asked casually.

  
"I've seen her."

  
"You have," Sam and Dean said in unison.

  
"Yeah, she's beautiful. But she looks so lonely."

  
"Where did you see her?" Sam asked.

  
"Follow me, I'll show you," Illyria replied and got up.

  
The boys got up and followed her through a sliding glass door. They walked out onto her terrace and to the railing. They stood against the railing, Illyria in between the two of them.

  
"See that group of rocks out there?" Illyria asked and pointed to a group of large rocks just off the shore.

  
Dean nodded, "yeah, what about them?"

  
"That's where I've seen her. I've seen her for about three weeks. She just sits there and stares at the sky. It's like she's waiting for something."

  
"Wow, too bad we don't live here. I'd like to see her," Sam stated softly.

  
"Why do you boys want to see her so bad?" Illyria asked as she looked curiously at Sam and Dean.

  
Dean coughed, "well, ya know. It's not every day you get to see something that's believed to not exist."

  
They were so busted. They knew it. Illyria had this strange look in her eye. Then she turned back to face the ocean and sighed.

  
"Well, if you're really that curious. You're more than welcome to spend the night."

  
Sam looked at Dean and Dean stared back at Sam. Then Dean looked at Illyria, "that would be great."

  
"Sure, not a problem. There's something else you should know."

  
"About what?" Sam asked.

  
"The other night, my dogs started going crazy. I walked out onto my balcony and saw the mermaid. But saw something else as well," Illyria paused.

  
"What did you see?" Dean encouraged.

  
"Something was trying to hurt her. Something evil."


	2. Stake Out

** Chapter Two **

** Stake Out **

Illyria came into the living room with some pillows and blankets. "Okay guys, make yourselves comfortable. Feel free to raid the fridge and watch TV. Nothing really happens until about midnight."

"Thanks, we really appreciate it," Sam said kindly.

"Don't mention it. Are you sure you don't want to stay in a room? I do have five others."

"Nah, the living room is perfect. Easier for us to get outside if we have to," Dean answered.

"Of course."

"So, Illyria, how do you know so much about the mermaid?" Sam questioned.

Illyria sat down on the sofa. Dean took a seat in the white armchair and Sam sat next to Illyria.

"I see her every night. I study her. The first time I saw the, demon I guess you would call it, I freaked out. If my dogs hadn't gone berserk, giving her the chance to escape she might have been destroyed. She went under the water before he could get any closer to her. I thought it would come here for me, but it just disappeared," Illyria's voice was shaking with fear. Tears started welling in her eyes.

Dean got up and sat on the other side of Illyria. "Hey, it's okay. Everything is gonna be fine. Don't be afraid."

"How do you know? How could you possibly know that everything's gonna be okay?" Illyria asked as she started to cry.

"Well, uh. You see Illyria, my brother and I aren't really interested in a house," Sam started to explain.

"What are you saying? Who are you guys?"

"The truth is, we're demon hunters. We heard about this mermaid and decided to check it out. We just had to be sure it wasn't an evil sea creature. But I guess it's a good thing we're here. Looks like the mermaid is the one that needs help," Dean finished explaining.

"Demon hunters, really?"

Sam nodded, "yeah, it's kind of a, family business."

Illyria wiped her cheeks, "why didn't you just tell me this? Why did you make up that story?"

"We don't usually give away our secret. Mostly it's to protect us and the people we're trying to help. We're sorry we didn't tell you right away."

Dean put a hand on her shoulder, "yeah, it wasn't anything personal. We just want you to be safe."

Illyria hesitated, then sighed, "Well, thank you for telling me the truth. And thank you for staying the night."

"Thanks for letting us into your home."

"Anything to help her. I would hate for something to happen to her," Illyria declared.

"We won't let anything happen to her or you. You can trust us," Dean said and rubbed Illyria's shoulder.

"Well. I'm gonna go up to bed," Illyria said and headed for the stairs.

"Okay, good night. And don't worry, everything is gonna be fine," Dean smiled trying to keep her nerves at ease.

"Goodnight boys," Illyria said sweetly and she and her dogs went up the stairs.

"She's a sweet girl," Dean whispered.

"I think she likes you man," Sam replied and looked out the window.

"There's something strange about her though. I'm not sure what it is, I can't put my finger on it."

"I'm sure you're just imagining things. What time is it anyway?" Sam asked.

"Uh, 11:59."

"One minute until the moment of truth."

"This is kinda cool Sam. I wonder what she'll look like. I bet she's hot."

"Dean, you're impossible."

"What?! I'm just sayin."

Sam turned back to the window. He looked out towards the ocean. Out on the rocks , just off the shore, there was a figure of a woman. She was sitting on the largest rock. Sam looked closer. That's when he noticed she had a shiny fish tail.

"Dean."

"Yeah Sam," Dean wasn’t looking out the window.

"She's real."

Dean got up and walked over to the window. He looked out towards the rocks. She was beautiful. From what he could see anyway. But then something caught Dean's attention. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw a dark figure. It was walking towards the shore, in the direction of the mermaid.

"Sammy, we've got trouble. The demon is after her. Come on, we gotta save her!"

They grabbed their weapons and ran outside. They sprinted down the beach. The demon was too close to her. It had its hand stretched towards her. There was a strange golden light emanating from its hand. It was sucking the life force from the mermaid. She became limp and rolled off the rock and into the crashing waves. Before the demon could finish Sam sprayed it with a bottle of holy water. Then he quickly exercised the demon.

Dean ran into the water and dove into the ocean. He grabbed the mermaid and brought her to the surface before the undertow could drag her lifeless body out to sea. He dragged the girl onto the shore. Sam destroyed the demon, once he was destroyed the mermaid's life force was restored. Dean couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked as he jogged over to Dean.

"Yeah, she's okay," Dean said softly. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Dude, it's Illyria," Dean answered and scooped her into his arms.

"It can't be."

Dean turned to Sam exposing the mermaid's face. It was Illyria, she was the mermaid.

"Let’s get her inside," Sam suggested and ran back towards the house.

"And do what with her? She's a mermaid, she needs water man!" Dean shouted.

"I've got an idea! Bring her up to the master bath," Sam yelled over his shoulder and ran into the house.

"The tub, okay. I hope you know what you're talking about Sammy," Dean mumbled as he carried Illyria up to the house.

He hurried up the beach and into the house with Illyria securely cradled in his arms. He went up the stairs as quickly and carefully as possible. He reached the top of the stairs, but he didn't know which way the master bedroom was.

"Sam! Sam, where are you?!"

"Over here!" Sam poked his head out of a bedroom.

Dean hurried down the hallway and entered the bedroom. He crossed the room and walked into the large master bathroom.

"Dude, this tub looks like it could fit ten people in it!"

"Just put her in the tub please. I filled it with warm water and sea salt."

"Smart boy," Dean said as he gently slid Illyria into the tub.

Sam sat on the edge of the large marble tub, "why didn't she tell us?"

"We won't know until she wakes up. But that explains why I had a weird feeling about her."

They sat on the tub's ledge and watched Illyria. She was still unconscious, but alive. That's all that mattered, at the moment.


	3. Cursed

** Chapter Three **

** Cursed **

Illyria finally started to move. She could feel the warmth of the water, which was strange. The ocean was never this warm. She slowly opened her eyes. Sam and Dean were still sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Hey there beautiful, how ya feelin?" Dean asked gently.

Illyria groaned, "Ugh, like I was hit by a ton of bricks. So, I guess my big secret has been given away."

She looked at her body and then at Sam and Dean. She was still in her mermaid form. Where her legs were supposed to be was a scaly, bluish purple fishtail. The scales traveled from her waist, up the center of her abdomen and across her breasts. She really was a beautiful creature. Aside from her fish features, she was a striking young woman. She had long, wavy strawberry blonde hair, deep blue; almost purple, colored eyes and a light, creamy skin tone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam questioned.

"I had to be able to lure the demon here. I knew if I told you, you might not have let me be bait."

"You knew that we were demon hunters before we even talked to you," Dean was completely astonished.

Illyria floated to the other side of the tub and hugged her fin, "Well, not exactly. I just knew you could help. The dogs gave it away. They never wag their tails around strangers. They are an excellent judge of character and can smell a demon at least ten miles away.”

"Why was that demon after you anyway?" now Dean was concerned.

"Because mermaids are immortal. If a demon gets hold of a mermaid's life force they are indestructible. Nothing can kill them, not even an exorcism. He wasn't the first and he won't be the last."

"I'm a little confused. How can you live on land?" Sam asked curiously.

"I was wondering when that would come up. Are you ready for a fairytale? When I was born I was cursed by an evil sorceress. She had a terrible grudge against my family. So, she placed a curse on me that on my 25th birthday I would turn into a mermaid every night at midnight. I change back at dawn. I don't know why she chose a mermaid, she could have just killed me."

"So, how old are you?" Dean questioned.

"Technically, I'm 25."

"What do you mean, technically?"

"My 25th birthday was on June 8, 1525. Really, I'm 508 years old."

"You look good for your age."

Illyria snorted, "Stop trying to cheer me up. I feel terrible for lying to you."

"Don't feel that way. We understand that you were just trying to protect your secret," Sam assured her.

"Is there any way to lift the curse?" Dean questioned.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"How do you continue to live without anyone ever noticing how you don't age?" Sam asked.

"When I go in the ocean I can willingly turn into a mermaid. That's the one thing I can control when it comes to this curse. So, when it's time to move on I live underwater, hide in caverns, that kind of thing. It's really annoying actually," Illyria replied.

“What’s the point of the curse if you can willingly change back and forth?” Dean questioned.

“If I'm not in the water at midnight, I would suffocate. I guess that’s the evil witch’s way of controlling me.”

"Maybe we can find a way to help you," Sam suggested.

"I appreciate your concern. But I don't know if you can help."

"We'll try," Dean insisted.

* * *

It was finally dawn. Illyria was back to her human form. Sam and Dean were in the kitchen waiting for Illyria to get dressed.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked Dean.

"I think we should head up to Bobby's. Maybe he knows something about curses like Illyria's."

"What, we're just gonna leave her here by herself and go see Bobby?" Sam was a little concerned with Dean's plan.

"Do you really think I would do something like that to her? We're taking her with us."

"Taking me with you where?" Illyria asked as she entered the kitchen.

"To see a friend, another hunter, who might know how to help you," Dean explained.

"Where does this friend live?"

"His name is Bobby, he lives in South Dakota," Sam answered.

"South Dakota. I can't go to South Dakota, there's no ocean in South Dakota!"

"Don't worry, we always stay at a hotel that has a tub. And Bobby has a tub at his house," Dean explained.

"Well I don't know Dean, those motels don't usually have a very big tub," Sam argued.

"Wait, did you say motel? I'm sorry, but if I go with you we are not staying in a motel," Illyria protested.

"Well sorry sweetheart, that's all we can afford. This is kind of a non-profit gig," Dean snapped.

Illyria folded her arms across her chest, "Okay, here's the deal. I will travel with you to see this friend. But I am paying for the _hotels._ That way I'll have a big enough space to transform in and the dogs will be comfortable too."

Dean held up his hand, "hold it. Who said your dogs are coming?"

"If I go with you, they come too. You can't just expect me to drop everything and leave them here. Especially since we're going on a hunch. My dogs can detect a demon within a ten mile radius remember."

"Touché," was all Dean could come up with.

"It's a deal then?" Illyria asked.

Dean sighed with frustration, "Yeah, it's a deal."

"Alright then, I'll go pack a few things and get the dogs ready."

Once she was out of sight, Sam started laughing.

"What?!" Dean barked.

"You really laid down the law man."

"Shut up."

He couldn't help giving into her. It was like she put a spell on him. Plus she made a good point. Those dogs were like an alarm system.

"Yeah, but dude, how are we gonna fit those monsters into your car?"

"Don't worry about it," Dean snapped.

"What's with you? You're acting really weird."

Dean wandered into the living room and sat on the sofa. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head. Sam sat down in the armchair across from him, "I don't know man. There's something about her. I can't let anything happen to her. I won't let anything happen to her."

Illyria was at the base of the stairs. She was listening to Sam and Dean's conversation.

Sam stared at Dean, "You're really worried about her. Dean, are you in love with her?"

"I don't know man. Maybe, she's a firecracker. I like ‘em a little feisty. "

Illyria smiled and started to blush a little. She didn't want Dean to know, but she liked him too. She didn't know what it was. She got this strange feeling whenever she was around him. It was like butterflies in her stomach. Maybe he would be able to help her. Only time would tell.

"Well let's hope Bobby knows something about curses like this," Sam said hopefully.

"I really hope so," Dean whispered.

Illyria came around the corner and Sam and Dean clammed up. She put a small duffel on the counter, then started packing another duffel with all her dog supplies.

"They're not gonna have to pee every twenty minutes are they?" Now Dean was just being annoying.

Illyria rolled her eyes, "They'll be fine. Stop being such a baby."

"Are you ready to go?" Sam was less irritating by far.

"Yeah, I just have to put the dogs on their leashes."

"Great, let's get going," Dean said and grabbed his duffel along with Illyria's.

* * *

The impala was packed to its limit. The three dogs took up the whole backseat. Illyria was up front in between Sam and Dean. Sam was driving, Dean was navigating, and Illyria was falling asleep. She dozed off and her head rested on Dean's shoulder.

"She must be exhausted," Sam whispered.

Dean looked at Illyria, "yeah, she had a long night."

They drove down the road in silence. Illyria needed sleep and they needed to think.


	4. Secrets and Lies

** Chapter Four **

** Secrets and Lies **

It was turning out to be a very long drive. Illyria was still sleeping, Sam and Dean had switched places. Now Dean was driving and Sam had fallen asleep. They had been on the road for about four and a half hours. Illyria was now snuggled up against Sam's body and Sam was squished between Illyria and the passenger side door. Dean was concentrating on the road in front of him Illyria's dogs were getting restless in the backseat. Cerberus nudged the back of Illyria's head and whined. Illyria just groaned and rolled onto her other side, onto Dean's shoulder. Her ignorance caused all the dogs to start whining and whimpering. Their loud noises woke Illyria up, but she was very groggy.

"Oh man, what time is it?" she asked as she stretched her arms high above her head.

Dean looked at his watch, "It's noon, I was just about to make a pit stop."

Illyria yawned, "Where are we?"

"Just outside of Henderson, Nevada," Dean replied.

Dean pulled off the road and into a rest area. There was a gas station, diner and a grassy area for dog walking. Dean pulled up to a gas pump and shut off the car. "I'm gonna fill up, then grab some food inside. Do you want anything?" Dean asked before he got out of the car.

"I'll have whatever you're having. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go take my boys over to the dog area. They need some water, a bathroom break and a good stretch," Illyria answered.

Dean got out of the car and Illyria followed. Sam woke up from his nap due to all the movement. "What's goin on?" he asked through a yawn.

"Pit stop Sammy."

Illyria opened the passenger door behind the driver's seat. Her dogs came out single file and then sat patiently while Illyria put on their leashes. "Okay, I'll be over there just holler when you're ready to go."

Sam got out of the car and Dean started filling the tank. Sam walked to the back of the car and stood next to Dean. Dean was watching Illyria and Sam was watching Dean watch Illyria. Illyria had let the dogs off their leashes and was chasing them, playing fetch and rough housing with them. Dean watched her intently with a soft smile on his face.

"You know, if you tell her how you feel you might find out if she feels the same about you," Sam suggested.

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on Dean, you’ve been ogling her since we met her.”

“So what if I have.”

“Just tell her how you feel.”

Dean finished pumping the gas, "I don't know how to tell her."

"I'm sure you'll find the words," Sam said and patted Dean's shoulder.

Dean shrugged Sam’s hand away and put the gas cap back on. They left the Impala and went into the diner to get some food and pay for their gas.

 Illyria was still by the picnic area, she was giving her dogs some water.

 "I think he could be the one boys. Dean Winchester could be the one to lift this curse," Illyria whispered to her dogs.

 Anubis cocked his head to the side, Cerberus put his paw on Illyria's leg and Artemis barked once. It was as if they were answering her. She smiled and scratched their ears, "That is of course if he ever decides to make a move."

She put their leashes back on and headed back to the Impala. As she reached it Sam and Dean came out of the diner.

 "Hey, I got you a cheeseburger. I hope that's okay," Dean exclaimed.

"That's great, thanks."

Illyria put the dogs into the back seat. Then she walked over to the trunk, "Could you open this? I need to get out some treats for my little men."

Dean made his way to the trunk, "Little is an understatement."

 He popped the trunk and Illyria took out three large biscuits from a box of dog treats. As she walked back to the front seat, Dean closed the trunk and they all got back into the car. Illyria was back in between Sam and Dean. She turned around to face the back seat and sat on her knees.

"Okay boys, here's your cookie," she said as if she was talking to three babies.

 She gave them each a biscuit and then turned around. Illyria took out her cheeseburger and started eating it. She threw little pieces of it behind her back and each dog caught it . Dean watched in a amazement as each dog caught the hamburger without missing.

"They’re pretty talented," Dean said with astonishment.

"I bet you could catch food in your mouth too if tried."

 Dean looked at Illyria and she threw a french fry him. He missed and Illyria started giggling, "or not."

"You think you can do better?" Dean questioned and tossed a french fry at Illyria. She caught it and ate it with a smile on her face. Dean snorted, "show off."

Illyria smiled and finished eating. Dean started the car and pulled out of the rest area. They continued their trip and headed back down the long road. Illyria picked up the atlas Sam had been using.

 "What time will we be settling for the night?" Illyria questioned.

Dean thought for a minute, "Probably around seven." Illyria nodded and looked over the atlas. Dean glanced at the page she was on. "Utah? You want to stop in Utah?" Dean asked.

Illyria shrugged, "We should hit Salt Lake City by seven. Plus, I know a really nice hotel in that area."

Illyria took out her cell phone and dialed. She waited, then someone answered. "Hi, I'd like to book a room for one night," Illyria explained, "great, three adults and three dogs… is that a problem…I don’t mind paying extra… I prefer the Majestic Suite …wonderful…credit…Illyria McNally, 8210776642510057...650...we'll be arriving around seven…thank you so much," Illyria finished and hung up the phone.

Sam looked at her with one eyebrow cocked, "The Majestic Suite?"

Illyria nodded, "Yeah, it has a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. It also has a nice living room with a sleeper sofa, kitchen, dining room and two bedrooms."

"Wow, sounds expensive," Dean stated.

"Eh, not really, it's only $315 for the night," Illyria answered.

Dean whistled, "Whoa, that's not expensive?"

"No," Illyria shook her head.

"Where did you get that kind of money?" Sam questioned curiously.

Illyria winced, "I guess I forgot to tell you about my family."

“You just said that a sorceress had a grudge against them,” Dean refreshed her memory.

"Oh, well, my family was one of the wealthiest in Scotland. My father and mother were Fergus and Lorna McNally, the Grand Duke and Duchess of Edinburgh. When they passed I was their only heir. Being immortal, I saved my inheritance and when I was able I invested it. Money can really grow over a few hundred years. That's how I can afford everything I own."

"So what are you, a billionaire?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Illyria, you never mentioned exactly why the sorceress held a grudge and you were cursed. Do you know why, or were you never told?" Sam asked.

"Moira, the sorceress, was a part of my family’s court. One day she turned on my parents and became evil. My parents never told me why she held such a grudge against the family," Illyria explained.

"Is there anything else we should know about you? Any magical powers or psychic abilities?" Dean sounded agitated.

"Why are you getting so testy?"

"I thought you told us everything. I was just surprised, I'm sorry," Dean apologized.

"Apology accepted. As far as your other questions, yeah I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. When you're immortal you tend to pick up a few things over the years."

"Well, just try not to keep us in the dark anymore please."

Illyria held up her pinky finger, "I pinky swear."

Dean hooked his pinky around hers and couldn't help but smile. His smile was so warm and bright. It made Illyria's heart melt like butter. It also made her feel guilty.

 _There is one more thing Dean. But I can't tell you. Not yet, it's not the right time_ , Illyria thought to herself.

They continued down the road in silence. They had seven and a half hours left until they reached Salt Lake City. Illyria didn't want to make it uncomfortable by telling her biggest secret.


	5. Hold Me

** Chapter Five **

** Hold Me **

They made it to Salt Lake at seven on the dot. Illyria directed Sam to the hotel. He pulled into the parking lot and he and Dean were in awe. Sam parked the car and they all got out. Illyria rounded up her dogs and Sam and Dean gathered the bags from the trunk.

"This hotel is huge," Dean mumbled.

"Come on boys, let’s get our room and then we'll have dinner. Room service is on me," Illyria announced as she walked ahead of Sam and Dean.

"Will there be pie involved!" Dean shouted.

"There's a good chance!" Illyria yelled over her shoulder.

Dean picked up the pace and Sam jogged to keep up with him. They entered the hotel and walked to the concierge desk. The woman behind the counter had a huge smile on her face, "Good evening, can I help you?"

"Why yes you can, I booked the Majestic Suite for the evening. It's under Illyria McNally," Illyria explained and handed the woman her credit card.

The woman began going through the computer. She nodded her head and gathered some paper work. She took Illyria's credit card to the copier and made a scan of it. When she finished she walked back to the desk and handed Illyria her card and a few papers. "Alright Miss McNally, you're all set. Here's your room key, you'll have to use it to access the floor of the suite. The elevators are just around the corner, have a good night."

"Thank you very much," Illyria replied and walked towards the elevators.

Sam and Dean were right behind her with all their belongings. They reached the elevators and Illyria pushed the up button. They stood in silence as they waited for the elevator to come down. Dean decided to break that silence.

"So how are we gonna work out the sleeping arrangements?" Dean asked.

"You boys take the beds and I'll take the sleeper sofa, problem solved," Illyria answered.

The elevator doors opened and they all got inside. Illyria swiped the room key before pressing the floor button.

 Dean sighed, "Are you sure? I can take the sleeper, you take the bed."

"I appreciate the kind gesture, I really do. I'll sleep on the sofa, because at midnight I have to go sleep in the tub."

"Oh, right, I forgot," Dean whispered.

They reached the 20th floor and the elevator doors opened. They got off the elevator and walked down the hallway. It was a short walk to the room. They stopped in front of the door and Illyria unlocked it. Illyria opened the door and they all headed inside. Illyria closed the door behind them and dropped the dogs' leashes. Sam and Dean dropped their things and looked around in awe.

"Close your mouths boys, don't want to get drool on the nice carpet," Illyria teased.

"This room is huge," Dean gasped.

 The two of them started going in and out of all the rooms. Illyria put her things on the couch.

"That's why it's called the Majestic Suite!" she shouted.

 Sam darted out of the bathroom.

"The bathroom is as big as the bedroom!" Sam exclaimed.

"Wow, you two are like a couple of kids in a candy store. Dean, grab that room service menu."

Dean walked into the sitting room and picked up the menu from the coffee table. He opened it up to the first page, "whoa, are these prices for real?"

Illyria rolled her eyes, "will you just pick something from the menu. Money is not an issue, that goes for you too Sam. Eat whatever you want, have as much pie as you want. Consider all of this as a kind of payment for your services."

Sam and Dean went through the menu. Finally they wrote down the items they wanted. Illyria took the menu and did the same. After she finished she went into the sitting room and picked up the phone to call room service.

Dean walked over to Sam and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Do you get the impression that there's something else she's not telling us?" Dean questioned in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what. I don't think it's anything evil though, I don't get that feeling from here."

"You'd think she'd have a little more trust in us."

"Maybe it's something she's not ready to tell us."

"Maybe," Dean shrugged.

Illyria hung up the phone and put the menu back on the coffee table.

“The food should be up in about twenty minutes," she said as she stretched out on the couch.

 Sam and Dean joined her in the living room. They sat down and stared at Illyria.

"Is there something else you need to tell us Illyria?" Dean questioned.

Illyria sat up, "nothing comes to mind."

"You know that you can trust us no matter what it is," Sam added.

"I appreciate everything you are doing. But I've told you everything you need to know."

* * *

The clock struck twelve and Illyria was already in the tub. Sam and Dean were getting ready to settle in for the night. Dean was staring in the direction of the master bedroom, he was deep in thought.

 "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself," Sam teased.

"Shut up wise guy. I'm trying to think of a way to tell Illyria how I feel about her."

"You've never had any trouble talking to girls before. Just tell her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid okay. I'm afraid to tell her how I feel and let her into my life. I'm afraid if I let her get too close she'll get hurt."

"Dean, she's immortal. I don't think much is going to faze her."

"What if we can lift her curse and she isn’t immortal anymore. Worse, what if we lift her curse and she’s still immortal and something happens to me. I don’t want to hurt her," Dean snapped.

With that said Sam shut up and they went into their own bedrooms. Dean took the master bedroom so he could be close to Illyria. When he entered the room he was glad to see the bathroom door was closed. But, Illyria had heard the whole conversation even with the door closed. Being a mermaid did have its perks at times.

_Just tell me Dean, tell me that you love me_ , Illyria thought.

* * *

Dawn came and Illyria turned back into her human form. She got out of the tub and drained the water. She dried herself off and put on a silk robe. She walked slowly and quietly out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She stood at the foot of the bed and stared at Dean. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

She tiptoed to the side of the bed Dean wasn’t sleeping on. She hesitated by the empty side of the bed. What was she doing? She shook her head, if he wasn’t going to make the first move she would. She untied her robe and let it slide off her silky skin. She lifted up the satin sheet and comforter and slipped into the soft bed. She slid towards Dean and when she was close enough she lightly caressed his rough cheek. This didn't wake him, but he did turn his face towards hers and stirred in his sleep.

Illyria smiled, she lowered her head and gently kissed his soft lips. This woke Dean up, his eyes fluttered open and Illyria parted her lips from his. Dean stared deep into her eyes and carefully studied her face.

 Illyria's body was trembling slightly. She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that she wanted Dean. She quickly brought her lips back to his. This time Dean returned the kiss.

Dean put his arms around Illyria, rolled her onto her back and rested gently on top of her soft body. He started to shower open mouth kisses up and down her neck and chest as he ran his fingers through he silky hair.

 Illyria made quiet moans of pleasure and stroked Dean's back. And then, Dean stopped abruptly. He rolled off of Illyria and onto his back.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Dean whispered.

“Why?”

“It doesn’t feel right.”

Illyria rested her head on Dean's chest and snuggled close to him. "It's okay, I understand. I just, I don't want to be alone. I've been alone for a very long time. Could you just hold me?"

Dean held Illyria tightly in his arms, "yeah, I can do that."

They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, safe in each other’s arms.


	6. Truth

** Chapter Six **

** Truth **

The sun had come up and was shining into Dean’s bedroom. Illyria was still wrapped securely in Dean's strong arms.

Sam was the first to wake up, mostly because Cerberus and Anubis had made themselves comfortable in his bed.

"I'm glad you're so comfortable," Sam grumbled under his breath.

He got out of bed and left his room. That's when he noticed Illyria wasn’t on the sofa. He walked towards Dean’s room and poked his head inside. Dean and Illyria were together and still sleeping. Sam smirked and retreated back into the living room and picked up the phone to order breakfast from room service.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom Dean was starting to wake up. He started yawning and the movement of his chest woke Illyria up. She sighed and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes met Dean's and she smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?"

 "Well the bed was definitely more comfortable than the tub. You made a nice pillow too."

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier this morning. It's not that I didn't want to, I just," Dean started to explain, but Illyria cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not offended, surprised, but not offended."

"The thing is, I really like you Illyria. I mean, I've liked girls before but not like this. You're special and I want to make sure you're safe before we get, uh, intimate."

"Dean Winchester, you're just full of surprises. I never would've taken you for a gentleman. I find that extremely attractive," Illyria said softly and kissed him.

Illyria parted from his lips and slipped out of Dean's grasp. She rolled to the edge of the bed and reached down to get her robe from the floor.

Dean couldn't help but watch as Illyria got out of bed, revealing her smooth, naked body. She put on her robe and then looked over her shoulder. Dean was still starring at her.

"Dean, sweetie you're drooling," Illyria teased.

Dean's face turned red, "oh, god, sorry."

"Don't apologize, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want you to see."

They left the bedroom and headed for the living room. Sam was sitting in the dining area eating a bagel.

"It's about time you two got up."

"Oh Sam, you got breakfast. How thoughtful of you."

"It was my pleasure, besides we need to get going soon. So eat up and then we'll head out."

They had finished eating and then got all of their things together. They were out of the hotel by 9:30 and back on the road. They had another long drive ahead of them. The Metallicar was packed to its limits once again.

"Alright, I think we can make it to Bobby's before nine. But if we can't we'll have to stop again," Dean explained.

Illyria was looking over the atlas, "okay, if you say so."

"What, you don't think I can do it? Have a little faith in me."

"Oh, I have plenty of faith in you Dean. This car however, my faith is questionable."

"What about my car?"

"She's a nice car, don't get me wrong. She's just, kinda old that's all."

"My car is perfect, don't talk ill of my baby," Dean defended his car as if they were married.

"Whoa, okay, sorry I said anything."

"Don't mind him, he's very sensitive about his car."

"Oh shut up!" Dean barked.

"What happened, you weren't this moody earlier. What's going on with you?" Illyria questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Dean hissed.

"Whatever, I don't believe you, but whatever."

"Listen, I'm fine, I'm not cranky or moody. Now get off my back about it."

The truth was, Dean was upset. He was upset with himself. The more he thought about last night, the more upset he became. Last night Illyria was ready and willing to give herself to him. But something just didn't feel right. Illyria was hiding something from him. He was bothered by this because he couldn't figure out what she was hiding. He didn't know how to confront her about it either.

Illyria looked over at Dean. His jaw was clenched and he was nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Illyria put her hand on his to stop him from tapping.

"Something is wrong, talk to me. Your twitching is making me a wreck."

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road. He put the car in park and faced Illyria.

"Have you told us everything? Because I get the feeling you haven't," Dean growled.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"She's not being honest Sam. Come on Illyria, talk to us."

"Let me out of the car," Illyria demanded.

"Talk to me!" Dean shouted.

Illyria glared at Dean, she looked like she could kill someone, "let me out now."

Dean opened the door and got out of the car. Illyria slid across the seat and got out of the car. She slammed the door behind her and Sam got out of the car from his side. Illyria started pacing and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're right, I haven't told you everything."

Sam walked over to Illyria and put a hand on her shoulder, "go ahead, we're not mad. But the more you tell us, the better we can help you."

"I know, I'm just a little embarrassed. The truth is, I already know how to break my curse."

Dean nodded slowly, he was visibly agitated, "oh you do. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because first I had to be sure about something," Illyria was stalling.

"What, what did you have to be sure about?!" Dean snapped harshly.

"You! I had to be sure about you Dean! The only way my curse can be lifted is if I can find the one who can love me for what I am!"

Illyria folded her arms across her chest and started pacing again. She was breathing heavily, she was trying her hardest not to cry.

Dean walked up to Illyria and pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and that's when she lost it. She sobbed hysterically into Dean's chest.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Don't cry, I'm not mad. Everything is going to be fine."

"How…can you…say that. You…couldn't even…have sex with…me. How is…everything going to be…fine?" Illyria asked though her muffled sobs. Illyria's sobs became more hysterical.

Dean rubbed her back and looked up at Sam. Sam was staring at Dean.

_Talk to her_ , Sam mouthed to Dean.

"Listen Illyria, I didn't have sex with you because it didn't feel right. Not because of what you are."

“Why, I was right there. I wanted it, why didn't you take me?"

"Because I don't want you like that. You were obviously in a vulnerable state. You mean too much to me, you're special. I don't want to take advantage of  you…because I… I love you."

Sam just smiled, he never heard his brother talk like that. He didn't think Dean was capable of sharing his feelings like that. He was glad to hear Dean finally reveal his true feelings.

Illyria started to calm herself down. Dean wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You love me? You really, truly, love me?"

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it. I love you Illyria, I really do."

"That's all I needed to hear," Illyria smiled and pulled Dean into a long, passionate kiss.


	7. No Way Out

** Chapter Seven **

** No Way Out **

Sam was in the driver's seat. Dean and Illyria had fallen asleep in each other's arms. It was about 8:30 PM, as promised they made it to Bobby's before 9PM. Sam pulled into the driveway, put the car in park and turned off the engine.

"Dean, Illyria, we're here," Sam said as he shook Dean.

Dean woke up and he woke Illyria.

"Hey, we're here. Let's get inside."

She followed Dean out of the car. Then she opened the back door to let the dogs out. They all headed towards Bobby's front door. Bobby opened the door before they could even knock.

"Sam, Dean, it's good to see you boys."

"Good to see you too Bobby," Sam replied and gave Bobby a hug. Bobby released Sam and spotted Illyria.

"And this pretty young thing must be Illyria."

Illyria shook Bobby's hand, "it's very nice to meet you, and thank you."

"Well, I've been doing a little research on curses," Bobby started to explain, but Dean interrupted him.

"Actually, Illyria just informed us that she knows how to lift the curse," Dean was still a little upset.

"Oh well that's good news to hear. Cuz I couldn't find a damn thing about her curse anyway."

"Really, you couldn't find anything at all?" Illyria questioned.

Bobby shook his head, "nothing, no curses that involved anyone turning into a mer-person. Plenty of people being turned into mice or frogs, but none on sea creatures."

"Really, that's bizarre."

"What's wrong Illyria?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's just strange. I mean 500 years have gone by and Moira has never used this curse again? There's no record of a curse like mine anywhere. Why wouldn't there be? Why would I be the only one ever to be cursed like this? It makes me wonder if it really can be lifted."

"But you said you knew how to break it. How did you get that information?" Dean asked.

"It's just what my parents always told me."

Sam, Dean and Bobby all looked at each other.

"Do you think, maybe your parents just told you all of that to make you feel better?" Sam asked cautiously.

Illyria started pacing across the cluttered living room. "I guess, I don't know. Why would they do that? Why would they lie to me?" Illyria was beginning to hyperventilate.

 Dean sat her down in a chair and Bobby ran to the kitchen to get her some water.

"Just calm down don't get all worked up. We don't even know if that's true. Tonight will be the test, your moment of certainty. I told you that I love you and that fact remains the same. Whether you're human or the little mermaid, I'm yours and yours alone. So, if that's the magic cure, tonight at midnight you won't change," Dean responded frantically as he tried to keep Illyria calm. Bobby brought her a glass of water and she finished it in two gulps.

"I really hope you're right. I don't want to turn into a mermaid any more. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s cool and all. But I'm so ready to be a normal girl," Illyria said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Illyria, we are going to help you. Don't be upset, everything is going to work out," Dean’s voice was soothing and reassuring.

Illyria took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly in agreement. She trusted Dean, she trusted him more than anyone she ever had in her life. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

* * *

It was 11:55 PM, five minutes to go. Illyria was on her feet and pacing again. Dean was standing in the corner, Sam was sitting in an arm chair and Bobby was sitting at his desk.

"You got the tub ready, right?" Illyria asked Bobby.

"Warm water and sea salt, all set and ready to go upstairs," Bobby answered.

"Good, thank you," Illyria smiled a weak smile and continued pacing.

Dean watched Illyria as she paced nervously back and forth. He wished he could do something to make her relax.

"Illyria, sweetie, come over here and have a seat," Dean suggested and pointed to the chair in front of him.

Illyria sighed and dragged herself over to the chair. She sat down and Dean started to massage her shoulders.

"Just relax, it'll all work out," Dean whispered in her ear.

Just then the clock struck midnight. They all stared at the clock hanging on the wall. Then Sam, Dean and Bobby directed their gaze towards Illyria. The clock stopped ringing and Dean smiled.

"See, what did I tell you. Everything's fine," but he spoke too soon.

Illyria shook her head, "no, it didn't work. I have to get upstairs, now!"

Illyria stood up, but she was changing too fast. She fell to her knees. Her fin was beginning to form causing her pants to rip. Dean scooped her up and ran up the stairs. When he reached the bathroom he quickly placed her in the tub.

Illyria was visibly upset, "Dean, I'd like to be alone. Please, just for a little while."

Dean nodded, "of course, just uh, holler if you need anything."

Illyria submerged herself under the water. She curled up into the fetal position and closed her eyes. Dean stood up and walked out of the bathroom. He went back downstairs to join Sam and Bobby.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you think she is? She's devastated, which is understandable. Her parents filled her head with false hopes. I hate seeing her so upset, there has to be a way to help her."

"Maybe we could summon Moira and kill her. Maybe if she's gone, Illyria's curse will be lifted," Sam suggested.

"That's a lot of maybes Sammy."

"It's worth a try," Bobby added.

"Yeah and maybe if we summon that evil bitch she'll kill Illyria. Or maybe we'll kill her and Illyria will still be a mermaid. Maybe, maybe there's no way out for Illyria," Dean exclaimed.

Sam sighed heavily, "let’s just give it a try. We have to do something."

"Fine, let’s do this. But we wait until morning, Illyria is too vulnerable now. I won't let anything happen to her," Dean explained.

Bobby and Sam nodded in agreement. This could be the only way to save Illyria. At least, that's what they all hoped.


	8. Last Hope

** Chapter Eight **

** Last Hope **

It was morning, the sun was just starting to come up. Dean headed up the stairs and down the hall towards the bathroom. He stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Illyria, are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you can come in," Illyria answered.

She sounded weak and defeated. Dean opened the door and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and looked over at Illyria. She was sitting on the blue rug on the floor in front of the tub. She had wrapped a towel around herself, since her clothes had been torn up. Dean knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it didn't work," Dean apologized through the lump that was forming in his throat.

Illyria cupped Dean's face in her delicate hands and stared into his hazel eyes. They looked so sad and wounded.

"This is not your fault. You don't have to apologize. You did everything that you could," Illyria kissed Dean, but there was something different about this kiss. It was more of a goodbye kiss than a kiss of gratitude. Their lips parted and Dean searched her face.

"We're not done yet. There's one more thing we're going to try," Dean explained and helped Illyria to her feet.

"Dean what are you talking about?"

"Sam and Bobby are getting everything ready downstairs. We're going to summon Moira."

Illyria's face drained of all its color, "you're gonna do what? Why would you even think of doing that? Do you want me dead or something? Did I piss you off, cuz if I did I didn't mean too. I mean, come on summoning her is kind of a harsh punishment don't you think."

Dean grabbed Illyria by her shoulders to steady her and shook his head vigorously.

"No, no of course not. Darlin' relax, we're not angry with you, why would you say something like that. We're doing this to help you. I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you. I want you to be safe."

Illyria was so shocked by their plan she was speechless. She was in a daze, Dean put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm gonna go down to the car and get you some clothes. Once you're dressed we'll start the ritual. Don't worry about anything, she's not gonna hurt you. I won't let her."

Dean left the bathroom and rushed down the stairs. He headed outside and opened the trunk of the impala. He went through Illyria's bag and took out some clothes. He went back inside and jogged back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Illyria was sitting in the same position he had left her in.

"Alright sweetie, here are your clothes. You need to get dressed, everything is gonna be okay," he assured her as he handed her, her clothes.

Illyria took her clothes from him. Dean turned to leave, but Illyria grabbed his wrist. "Don't go, let me get dressed. We'll go down together."

"I don't know, how 'bout I wait outside the door."

"You've already seen me naked. Just stay, please, if you're that uncomfortable just turn around," Illyria whined, she sounded like a two year old.

Dean complied and turned the other way. Illyria took off the towel and started to dress.

"So, this Moira, is she really that dangerous?"

"She's just very powerful. Her skills are impeccable. I don't know if you can stop her if she tries anything."

"Don't worry about that, we have ways of controlling her."

"Okay, I'm ready," Illyria said and took Dean's hand.

Dean opened the door and they walked down the hall hand in hand. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Sam and Bobby were just about finished with the preparations. They looked up at Illyria, she looked terrified.

"Don't worry Illyria, we won't let anything happen to you," Sam reassured her.

"I know, I trust all of you. Really I do, but I'm still afraid."

Illyria's whole body was trembling with fear. Dean squeezed her hand to try and comfort her.

"Okay, we're ready," Bobby announced.

Dean led Illyria behind Bobby's desk.

 "Dean, you stay with Illyria. Bobby and I will summon Moira," Sam ordered.

 Dean nodded in agreement and Sam began chanting. As Sam was chanting the room began to shake. Illyria instinctively moved closer to Dean.

"It's okay, that just means it's working," Dean whispered.

"I know, I can already feel her presence."

Sam finished the incantation and the room went silent. That didn't last long, there was a loud bang and a flash of green flames. In the middle of the flames there stood a woman.

"Who dares to summon me, Moira Queen of Darkness!" Moira shrieked.

 Illyria gasped and clung to Dean. That caught Moira's attention.

"Hey! I'm the one who summoned you!" Sam shouted.

Moira turned to Sam and raised her hand. Nothing happened, this confused Moira.

"What's going on? Why does my magic not work here?!"

"Binding spell, you're powerless here," Bobby growled.

"We called you here to lift Illyria's curse," Sam exclaimed.

"And why would I ever do something like that?"

Dean walked into the room, Illyria was glued to his side. "Because you bitch, we'll kill you if you don't!"

Moira stared straight at Illyria, "ah, Duchess, we meet again."

"Please Moira, lift the curse. I never did anything to you, just set me free from this horrible curse."

"No! You will spend an eternity of loneliness as payment for your parent's sins," Moira snapped.

Illyria stepped away from Dean and moved closer to Moira. Dean stayed close behind her just to be safe.

"What did my parents ever do to you? And why must I pay for their mistakes?"

"They took advantage of my powers. They never gave me the respect I deserved. I needed to ruin their perfect life and end the McNally line. So I cursed you so that you would never be able to have an heir and carry on the McNally bloodline."

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but Illyria isn't alone anymore. I've already confessed my love to her. I don't care what she is, I love her and will stay with her for the rest of my life!"

Moira was no longer smiling. Instead of evil and sinister, she looked worried and confused.

"That's impossible, no man can love a creature like that," Moira hissed.

"I can, if it's possible she's even more beautiful when she's a mermaid," Dean confessed.

He took Illyria's hand and held it tight. Then Dean thought of something, it was a stretch but he had to try. He turned Illyria towards him and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"What are you doing?! That's impossible, you're not supposed to have happiness. Oh no, what, what's happening to me," Moira was screaming.

Dean released Illyria and they watched as Moira started to catch fire. "My power, no, my power is draining. Curse you, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

She screeched as her entire body was engulfed in blue and green flames. When the flames dissipated all that was left was a pile of dust.

"Is she, is she gone?" Illyria questioned.

Sam nodded, "yeah, she turned to dust. I guess she needed to witness your happiness. That has to be what destroyed her."

"Yeah, but the real question is…did it break the curse?" Dean asked.

Before Illyria could say anything a beam of light struck her. This made everyone jump, Illyria was surrounded by this bright light. Then a glowing white orb shot through her body and flew out of her mouth. Once it disappeared Illyria fell to the ground. Sam and Dean ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" Dean cried as he lifted Illyria off the ground.

Illyria gasped and took a deep breath, "yeah, I'm okay."

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure, I think it was the curse leaving my body.”

"How will you tell?"

“We’ll have to wait until midnight I guess,” Illyria sighed.

“Can’t you just go splash some water on yourself?” Bobby asked.

“I suppose, but if I change it could just be I can control it now and it doesn’t control me.”

“Give it a go, we’ll wait here,” Dean suggested.

“Okay, I’ll be back.”

Illyria went upstairs. The boys waited patiently in the living room.

“What if she still changes?” Sam questioned.

“It doesn’t mean she’s cursed, like she said. If she changes we wait till midnight to see what happens.”

"So, is anything happening?!" Dean called up the stairs.

Illyria didn't respond.

“Illyria are you okay?!"

She finally came down the stairs. They all watched her, she was quiet.

“What happened?”

“I transformed.”

“Guess we’re waiting for midnight. Everyone make themselves comfortable, I’ll make dinner,” Bobby sighed and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

 

Dean and Illyria had fallen asleep on Bobby’s couch. Sam and Bobby were still awake and looking through Bobby’s books. In case Dean professing his love for Illyria and killing Moira didn’t do the trick, they needed to try and find something else.

Sam was exhausted. He put down his book and stretched. As he stretched he glimpsed at the clock on Bobby’s desk. _12:05_.

“Oh my god, it worked. Dean, Illyria, wake up.”

Dean jumped which caused Illyria to also awaken.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong Sam?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong. You guys it’s past midnight. Dean, you did it. You broke Illyria’s curse.

Illyria couldn’t believe it. She looked at herself and then at her new friends. She didn’t transform, she had complete control over her mermaid half.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Dean sounded surprised.

"I can't believe it either. But,” Illyria was afraid to ask, but she had to know, “did you really mean it… everything you said?"

"I meant every word Illyria. I have never felt this way about anyone before. When I realized my feelings for you I was afraid to admit them. In our line of work we don’t get happy endings, I don’t want anything to happen to you."

“Dean… that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”

They embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss.


	9. Happily Ever After

** Chapter Nine **

** Happily Ever After **

"Thanks again for your help Bobby," Sam said as he hugged Bobby.

"Anytime boys, you take care of yourselves. And keep a close watch on that girl," Bobby replied. He stood in his doorway as they all got into the car. Dean closed his door and rolled down the window.

"Don't worry Bobby, I'll never take my eyes off her," Dean exclaimed out the open window. He started up the car and drove away. They made it to the main road and sped off in no particular direction.

"So, where are we going?" Illyria asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "don't know, wherever there's a hunt."

"What about me? Where will I go?" Illyria's voice was quiet. She knew she couldn't hunt with them.

"What do you mean? You're staying with us."

"Dean, we both know that's a bad idea. I still have the immortality of a mermaid, I'll always be a risk. A huge demon magnet."

"That doesn't matter, I'll protect you."

"I know you will, but the dogs can't live in your car forever. They need room to run around."

She could see that Dean was getting upset. Sam felt bad, but he couldn't offer a solution.

"So what, you're gonna leave me? After I confessed all of my heart and soul to you."

"Of course not. I will never leave you Dean. I’ve been waiting a long time for you. I'll just move into a house closer to your hunting hot spots. Maybe I'll find something around here, that way I'll be closer to Bobby as well."

"That sounds like a good plan," Sam answered, he was trying to be as positive as possible.

Dean was clenching his jaw. He didn’t really like this plan. Even though he knew there was no other option.

"Dean," she whispered, "I love you. I don't want to be away from you as much as you don't want me to be away from you. I want more than anything to spend every waking moment with you. But what you and Sam do is important, you need to be out there hunting.”

"I know, I know. It's just, I'm afraid I'll lose you. I'm afraid if I leave you, you'll forget about me and find someone else. Or worse, something horrible will happen to you."

"Don't be ridiculous, I will never forget about you. I certainly won't find anyone else. You are mine and I am yours. As far as getting hurt, my boys can still detect demons. I'll build a supernatural bomb shelter like Bobby's. I'll protect myself and you can call and check in on me every hour, every day."

"Alright, but I'm not leaving until we find the perfect place for you to live. I want to make sure it's a house that will be safe," Dean demanded.

Illyria smiled, took Dean's hand in hers and nuzzled her face against his neck. "As you wish my love."

Dean finally smiled, then he stepped on the gas. They had to find the perfect home for the perfect girl.

* * *

They decided to stop at a motel. Illyria tried to argue, but seeing as though she didn’t need a large tub any more she had no argument. They had driven around all day looking for Illyria's dream house. Now it was dark and they were all pretty tired. They finally found a motel and Dean pulled into the parking lot. Sam got out of the car and went into the office to get a room.

"I think the blue house was the best we looked at. It had a big yard and there were a lot of rooms. Plus, it had a nice basement," Dean explained.

"Yeah I really liked that one. It was also really close to Bobby's," Illyria added.

She could tell Dean was still upset. But there was nothing she could do. She knew if she stayed with them she would be in the way. Sam got back into the car with the room keys.

"Okay, room 25," Sam directed.

 Dean drove around the corner. They reached the room and Dean parked the car. They all got out of the car and headed for the room. Sam reached the door first. He unlocked the door and they all went inside.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Illyria announced and headed into the bathroom.

She closed the door and as soon as Dean heard the water running, he started to spill his guts.

"I don't know if I can do this. She needs us now more than ever. I can't just leave her," Dean exclaimed. He was pacing nervously across the tiny living room.

"You really do love her," Sam sounded shocked.

Dean threw his hands in the air, "is it really that hard to believe that I, Dean Winchester, can love a woman."

"Sorry, I've just never seen you like this."

"I know, it's weird. But I can't leave her Sammy."

"Dude, you know we can't bring her. She knows we can't bring her. If she's with us she'll always be in danger. Demons already know that we're each other’s weakness, do you really want to give them more fire power? Having her with us would be like carrying a beacon or a neon sign that says ‘We have a sought after immortal creature, come get us’."

"No, I don't want her in that kind of danger. But what if we leave and something happens to her. Something like, like what happened to Jessica."

"Dean, that won't happen. She'll be okay, Bobby is just a call away. We'll turn her basement into a demon panic room before we head out again. Listen, I'll go take the dogs for a walk. That will give you some time alone with her," Sam explained and gathered the dogs, "I'll be back in an hour or so. Call me if you think you'll need more time than that."

Dean sat on the sofa, "thanks Sammy."

Sam just smiled and left the motel room. Dean leaned back on the sofa. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. He knew Illyria needed to stay out of their way. He also knew her staying in one location was the best thing for her. But he still didn't want her to be away from him. Just then Illyria came out of the bathroom.

"Ahh, it's so nice to be able to get wet and not turn into a fish when I don’t want to," Illyria said happily.

"I can’t even begin to imagine. It must be weird though."

"It's a little strange, but I finally feel normal," Illyria replied. She adjusted her towel and sat next to Dean. Dean smiled and put his arm around her bare shoulders.

"I wish you would just come with us," Dean whined softly.

"You know I would if I could. But, if something were to happen to you because of me I would never be able to forgive myself."

"I know, I know. And I would never be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you. I just don't want you to be alone. I still worry, even if your dogs can sense demons."

"I know Dean. I will be just as worried about you. I've decided to put a bid on the blue house. It really is the best choice. It's only two miles from Bobby's house, the basement was huge and it is big enough for me and the dogs. We'll demon proof the basement and the rest of the house before you get back on the road," Illyria was trying her best to comfort Dean. It really wasn’t working very well.

"I love you so much Illyria. You are the best thing that has happened in my life. Especially since, in _my life_ great things don't happen often," Dean was choking back tears.

 Illyria couldn't bare it any longer. She took Dean's face in her soft hands and pulled him into and deep, passionate kiss. Her towel had slid off her silky body, but she didn't care. She wanted him to finally take her.

Dean pulled away from Illyria and tore off his clothes. He couldn't hold back any longer either. He wanted Illyria and she wanted him just as badly.

To her surprise, he was very gentle. Each kiss he placed on her body made her shiver with excitement. Their bodies intertwined and it felt just right. Illyria was so happy, she finally found her true love.


	10. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

** Chapter Ten **

** Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow **

It's been five days since Illyria's curse was lifted. She purchased to beautiful blue house two miles from Bobby's house. Sam and Dean decided to stay for a few days to help her get settled. They also needed to demon proof the entire house. Plus, Dean wanted to be with Illyria. He had held back so much sexual tension, he had to release it all before he left.

"Alright boys, I think we're finally finished," Illyria stated.

"Yeah, nothing demonic is getting down here," Dean agreed.

" I think it might even be better than mine," Bobby added.

They were all standing in Illyria's basement. They had spent the last couple of days creating her the perfect demon panic room.

"Well, you guys did an amazing job. Let’s go upstairs and I'll make dinner," Illyria suggested.

 The boys agreed and they all headed up to the kitchen. This would be the last night the boys would be staying. There was word that the yellow eyed demon had struck again. They had to go, this was their chance to find him and kill him. Dean dragged out their stay for as long as he could.

He and Illyria had made love every night since she bought the house. They both decided that they had to make up for Dean's inevitable absence. They both enjoyed it, but afterwards they were always depressed.

* * *

Dean and Illyria were lying in her bed. They just had the most incredible sex. Since it was his last night with her, he wanted it to count. They were trying so hard not to think about him leaving. But that was a difficult task.

"We're gonna head out in the morning," Dean whispered as he caressed Illyria's bare shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you. You have to call me at least three times a day. I need to know you're okay," Illyria replied and planted a soft kiss on his smooth chest.

"I will call you every chance I get. Three, four times, every hour if I can. And we'll come back here as soon as we can," Dean assured her and pulled her closer to his body.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Illyria. More than you’ll ever know."

**THE END**


End file.
